rebound or is it
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: what if sakura brekas up with naruto? will hinata be there for a rebound or to comfort. major narusaku bashing naruhina
1. Chapter 1

Naruhina story.

**Summary:**

**What if Sakura broke up with Naruto? Will Hinata be there for comfort?**

**Or something more.**

Talking

_Thoughts_

**Kyubbi**

_**Naruto to Kyubbi**_

Yelling

**Whispers.**

NARUTO'S HOUSE THE NAMIKAZE COMPOUND

"Where did my life go wrong?" asked Naruto.

FLASHBACK

"Naruto there is no easy way to say this." said sakura.

"Say whatever you have on your mind princess." said Naruto.

"Naruto I'm breaking up with you." _Oh, that was easy._

"Ok**."**

"Naruto it just wasn't working" said sakura.

END FLASHBACK

**Kid you have get back up. Go get another girl. Get sakura jealousy.**

_**Just shut it you stupid fox-asshole.**_

**Some one is moody. Must be teenage hormones.**

_**Go to hell fox.**_

**Don't you think I've tried?**

DINGDONG

_Who could that be?_

**Probably someone bring you something after your breakup.**

_**I remember telling you to shut the hell up.**_

**No you didn't.**

_**Really then shut the hell up.**_

DING DONG DING DONG

"I'm coming." Yelled Naruto

A FEW MINUTES LATER.

"Oh Naruto I heard about you and sakura. I'm so sorry. If it helps me and kiba broke up." Said Hinata

"Yeah that helps a lot" said Naruto

**She's kind of cute**

_**Just shut it.**_

**Her ass is**

_**You finish that sentence I kill you. Me and Hinata are just friend nothing more perverted fox.**_

**Really? Just friends.**

_**Yes friends.**_

**And if one 'friend' likes another 'friend' what would that 'friend' do?**

_**What did I say early?**_

**Shut the hell up.**

_**Good fox**_

"Hey Naruto you okay" asked Hinata

"Yeah fine."

**Let's try something, just this once Naruto namikaze.**

_**What fox?**_

**Ask her out.**

_**What?**_

**Rebound x2.**

_**Shut up again fox.**_

**Just try it boy. If you don't like it, which I doubt, you don't have to try any of my ideas for 3 years.**

_**Fine let's try it**_

"hey Hinata will you go on a date with me?" **mr.** **smooth is in the house.**

_**Shut up**_

"sure naruto." Said Hinata _ yes he asked me out._

"great how about dinner here?"

"that sounds great." Said Hinata

Great story huh?

RR

No flames. Flames will be used to burn orichimaru.


	2. Chapter 2 the date

Thanks to rose tiger for the review.

Now here is chapter 2 THE DATE.

Naruhina story.

**Summary:**

**What if Sakura broke up with Naruto? Will Hinata be there for comfort?**

**Or something more.**

Talking

_Thoughts_

**Kyubbi**

_**Naruto to Kyubbi**_

Yelling

**Whispers.**

**Kid you are too jumpy.**

_**Shut up fox this is your idea.**_

**To be jumpy? No that wouldn't be me.**

_**This whole date thing. That is your idea.**_

**Now that sounds like me.**

_**Just shut up.**_

**Now don't be like that this might be your chance to lose**

_**Don't finish that.**_

**Ok ok I'm just messing with you.**

_**Just go to sleep.**_

**Ok night then.**

_Annoying fox._

**I heard that.**

_**What happened to sleeping?**_

**Right.**

"Hi Naruto." Said Hinata.

"Oh hello. Hinata come on in." said Naruto.

A FEW MINUTES LATER AFTER NARUTO SEVERS BOTH HINATA AND HIMSELF.

"So Naruto how is your training going?" asked Hinata

"Ok I guess the Kyubbi isn't helping" said Naruto. **I heard that, kid. **_**Sleep now.**_

"Oh I'm sorry." said Hinata.

"So Hinata how is your training going?" asked Naruto.

"Oh good. My father is training me in a new style of fighting." Said Hinata, blushing really red.

"Oh that's cool." Said Naruto._ I'm jealousy her dad can teach her stuff. Mine can't because he is dead._

**Hey, kid. Tomorrow ask jiraiya about the shimagai graveyard.**

_**Why?**_

**It is the place… I tell you after your date.**

_**Fine. But after the date then.**_

AFTER DINNER NARUTO AND HINATA WATCH A MOVIE. THEN HINATA GOES HOME.

_**Ok now talk.**_

**Very well the shimagai graveyard is where those who use the justu know as death seal justu go. The justu will kill someone along with the user.**

_**Ok so what does this have to with my dad?**_

**Your dad used this justu to seal me in you. So he will be there.**

_**Ok I get it I can learn stuff from him.**_

**Yes but first a little history of your family. You know how only those with a bloodline trait have a compound?**

_**Really, I didn't know that.**_

**Well there is a reason the namikazes have a compound. **

_**Really?**_

**Yes kid. You have a bloodline trait. 3 actually. 1 from mom and 2 from dad.**

_**Really, what are they?**_

**Well the first is the namikaze's yashagan or demon eyes. The second is the move that is a bloodline that your father could do. The lightning step.**

_**What isn't that the reason my dad was called the yellow flash?**_

**Yes, that is why he is called the yellow flash. Now for the 3****rd**** and final bloodline trait. The uzamaki's celstatic charka. To learn how to control to use this you will have to ask tsuande about your mother's side of your family.**

_**Great I get to ask the grandma about stuff.**_

**Show respect she beat you twice fair and square.**

_**Shut up and let's go to sleep.**_

Hey, how did you like it? Just so, you all know I did some of my research and I knew some of it.

Chapter 3 up next but go ahead send me ideas for anything I take some request.

This chapter was written to my name is, the last song, American idiot. And crawling.

See you next time

**Love**

**the master of the uzamaki celstic aura bloodline trait**


	3. Chapter 3 we leave

Naruhina story.

No summary

Talking

_Thoughts_

**Kyubbi**

_**Naruto to Kyubbi**_

Yelling

**Whispers.**

"hey pervy sage. I need to talk to you about something." Said Naruto on the phone

"sure Naruto talk away."

"Can you take me to the shimagai graveyard?" asked Naruto

"I don't know, Naruto. It is pretty dangerous." Said jiraiya

"just so you know the fox wants me to go to learn about my bloodline traits I got from my dad." Said Naruto

" well that changes every thing. We'll leave in three days."said jiraiya.

"ok ."

"Bye."

Clink.

_Ok now for grandma and my mom's family._

"hey grandma tsuande."

"what did I say about calling me that." Said tsuande

" alright. Listen I need a favor." Said Naruto.

"alright shoot."said tsuande.

**Naruto do you have a gun?**

_**She doesn't mean it literally**_

_**.**_**ah shoot.**

" ok I need to know about my mom's family."

"ok your mom was from the land of whirlpools. She is still alhmph."

"you can't tell him about his mom."

"let me guess she is still alive."

"yes Naruto she is.."

"ok is she still there?"

"yes Naruto she is still there"

"thanks. I'll see you later."

LATER IN AN ANOTHER DATE OF NARUTO AND HINATA.

"hey naruto you ok?" asked Hinata

"yeah I'm okay."

"you're not think of sakura."

"nah I'm not"

"oh then what are you think about?"

"my mom."

"the one who died in childbirth."

"apparently not. She is still alive and in the land of whirlpool."

"oh Naruto I'm sorry."

"that's ok. I'll be gone in going somewhere in three days."

"oh where are you going?"

"a graveyard where my dad is."

"what for?"

"well you know yesterday when you said your dad was teaching you how to fight. "

"yeah"

"well I was kind of jealousy of you. That was when the Kyubbi told me about my dad. And the graveyard of those who use the death sealing justu. My dad is there."

"AWW Naruto you were jealousy of me."

"yeah I was. But then I found out I have 3 bloodline traits. The yashagan, lighting step, and celstic charka type."

"so you'll be gone for how long?"

"I don't know. The pervy sage won't tell long but I'll think of you every day."

"ok thank you Naruto."

Ok thank all of you who reviewed.

Next chapter will be after the time skip of naruto's out how long Hinata and Naruto were apart.

RR and flames will be used for my fire charka.


	4. Chapter 4 i'm home

Naruhina story.

I'm home

No summary

Talking

_Thoughts_

**Kyubbi**

_**Naruto to Kyubbi**_

Yelling

**Whispers.**

Three years after last chapter.

"I'm almost home Hinata." _And figured out how you feel about me and I you._

"slow down naruto." _He changed so much in these last 3 year he look like his dad._

FIVE MINUTES LATER.

_Who is that?_

"Hinata. How are you." Said Naruto

"and you are"

"Hinata I know I changed. But did I change that much that you can't recognize me?"

"Naruto?"

"yeah it's me"

" oh Naruto you're back."

"yeah I am." Naruto says, kissing Hinata's forehead.

"I missed you so much."

"I bet you did."

"Naruto do you have anything for me?" asked Hinata.

"yeah I do"

"What."

"you'll see but first I want to say some thing."

"ok." Hinata says blushing

"Hinata , I love you."

"really Naruto?"

"yes and I took me 3 years to figure it out."

"oh Naruto I love you too."

"everything about me"

"yes my knight in orange armor."

"AWW SO CUTE. I hate to break this moment but Naruto we have to go to…"

"lord danzo." Said Hinata with distaste.

"really what happened to lady tsuande?"

"she was poisoned."

"no…"

"but Naruto you could claim you self as hokage by your father and tsuande's will."

"I can?

"yeah she left you the title of hokage."

"alright but I want you to come with me."

"OK! Let's go stick to danzo. Huh?" said Hinata not noticing Naruto picking her up into his arms, bridal-style.

"you're right lets go stick to this danzo guy." Says Naruto lightning stepping out of there.

LATER AT THE HOKAGE TOWER

"danzo!!!!!!!!!!!!!"said a voice

"oh crap here comes the elders." Said danzo.

"where is tsuande's will. We have to change it."

"why?"

"the Naruto boy is back."

"no I'm right here"said Naruto from behind danzo.

"you must be Naruto uzamaki namikaze"

"that's right I'm Naruto, the son of minato namikaze and godson of jiraiya and tsuande."

"so what do you want, brat?"said danzo

"I have come to claim my right as the 4th's son and 5th's godson and what she wrote in her will." Said Naruto

"fine. but only if you can beat me in a fight."

"o.k. but be ready to lose"

"I can't"

**Be careful in this fight Naruto**

_**What! Why?**_

**Something is wrong about this guy.**

_**Like what?**_

**Like sasuke, itachi.**

_**Oh I get it.**_

**Just try to finish it quick.**

_**How about using my bloodline traits**_

**Good use them in combination with the rasgean and wind charka and sage mode.**

_**Kyubbi you're a genius **_

**Try not to use me that much.**

"tomorrow." Said Naruto

"fine then punk"said danzo

Thanks to all review

My stories even I guess the flamers

RR

Love

C.A.M


	5. Chapter 5 the talk and judges

You know the stuff for this story

Chapter 5 THE TALK BEFORE THE FIGHT

"You ready punk?" said danzo

"Yeah I am!" said Naruto

"Oh brat i just remembered that will make this fight more interesting." said danzo." Let me tell you about it"

FLASHBACK

"Give me Hinata!" yelled sasuke

"We can't. If she resist you attempts on her, we can't change her." Said one council member.

"But what about the CRA."

"You can't use that." Said another council member.

"But I want her"

"I have an idea." Said danzo." Tomorrow I have a fight tomorrow with Naruto namikaze, hinata's boyfriend of 3 years, over the title of hokage. So how about this. If I win you, sasuke uchiha get Hinata Hyuga. Should I lose, you must leave Hinata alone. Is this understood?"

"Yes sir" said sasuke leaving." Just don't lose."

END OF FLASHBLACK

"So this match will decide hinata's fate, also" said Naruto.

"yes." said danzo." And to be fair we have 3 non-leaf ninja to be judges."

"Let me guess 3 sand Nin."

"Wrong come out judges."

"Hey Naruto." Said gaara.

"Yo dummy." Said kankuro

"Hi Naruto." Said isaribi.

"So this three will be judges." said Naruto

"Yes" said danzo

"this will be a chunnin style match." Said garra. "you know the rules."

Yeah this fight is awesome but check out my storys.


	6. Chapter 6 the fight

Chapter 6 THE FIGHT.

(naruto's pov.)

I started with a quick punch with flash step. Danzo like he fought flash step.

**Boy use that technique.**

_**What technique.**_

**Celstic chidori. we need to finish this fast.**

_**All right fox you are smart one.**_

"right I'm going to finish it here"I said making hand sign for my chidori ."Celstic chidori or million screaming birds." I flash stepped away

"where did you go, punk?" said danzo.

"right behind asshole." I said from where I flash stepped to. I ran out still carrying my chidori." And I have a gift for you. Celstic chirasegan.."

"I would like to call this match since Naruto sent danzo 45 90 let's just says about 360 trees." Said garra.

"I did. Oh fuck no." I said in surprise. "holy gambit's staff."

I sent danzo through not 360 trees but more like 720.

I'm strong o my god I forgot Hinata and sasuke. I have to sasuke I won.

"Bye garra."

i know how does naruto know chidori he can use it by his dad teaching naruto it and his mom's charka.

see next chapter for sasuke mistake."


	7. Chapter 7 sasuke's mistake

Chapter 7 sasuke's mistake.

(naruto's pov.)

I got cleaned up I didn't want to stink at hinata's. I then head over to the hyuga's mansion.

_What if sasuke didn't think like he usually does._

**You're right. Danzo says he sounded pretty desprate.**

_**Thanks for making me feel better.**_

"hey guard dude." I said.

"what demon punk."

"is my girlfriend here?"

"not yours anymore. Sasuke she is now."

"shut the hell up! I beat danzo up !where is sasuke?" I said with anger.

" probably at the uchiha compound."

"thanks."

The uchiha compound

"ok asshole. Lets go."I said in front of the gate. "SASUKE GIVE HINATA BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"you lost fair and square. So get out.

"yashagan." I said to my self "maybe you should have waited to hear the outcome of our fight. I won."

"what impossible."

"really? Kakashi said that about me learning chidori."

"he was right."

"wrong again. I know chidori and can combine with my family's eyes to make a special little justu I like to call Chidori destruction dragon."

I held out my hand and out came a 3 foot dragon. It went after sasuke and while he laughed at it, it blasted him with a super powered chidori.

"fuck. You can have Hinata freak."

Yeah sasuke is still a jackass in my story.

Naruto rules.

Just look at my profile picture.

Any ways rr.


	8. Chapter 8 hinata moves in

Chapter 8 Hinata stay over.

(Same as the last 2)

I carried Hinata all the way to my home. I watch over her until Mr. Hyuga came to my house, wanting to know where Hinata. It kind of went like this:

"Where is my daughter?"

"On my couch. I think sasuke did something to her and you let him take her."

"Why do you care? You left her for 3 years."

"To get stronger so I can protect her."

"When will you get the chance?"

"Right now. I'm protecting her from you."

"Me? What can I do to hurt my daughter?"

"Your daughter! Or your mistake. The thing that took your wife's life."

"What are you implying?"

"My dad was a better dad. And he died."

"You ………..demon"

"That is right Hiashi. Be like everyone else. But remember this. Yashagan." I said doing the hand signs.

"You stole those."

"Nope namikaze's blood line trait."

"So"

"I would leave us alone if I were you."

"Very well. Hinata's stuff will be over tomorrow."

"Thank you."

I went back to watching Hinata after this. I fell asleep for a quick moment then I woke right back up and went to drink coffee. Finally, Hinata awoke.

"How you doing sleepy?" I said

"Good knight." She said.

"Well apparently your dad is very afraid of me."

"What did you do?"

"_We _just talked." I said.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because … you love me."

"Maybe I do maybe I don't." she said walking away.

"Shadow-style shadow control justu." I said.

"Naruto let me go."

"No"

"Fine." she said putting her lips to mine.

I broke it off.

"Now I will never let go if that is how you're going to react." I said

"Please?" she said in a sad voice.

"Fine." I said. She walked away.

"Ok. I'll tell you what I and your dad talked about."

"You will?"

"Sure."

"So…"

"You'll be moving in tomorrow. Hiashi doesn't want to me to be around his house."

"My dad is an ass."

"I agree. He called me a demon."

"Like anyone who isn't in our class."

"Yeah about. That. I wanted to tell you something."

"What about."

"Well tomorrow we'll be doing something very special."

"What?"

"You'll see." I said as I walked away.

"Naruto"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"And I you."

Ok so the most touching one yet.

In the forever loving words of mcr

"I can't make you stay."

And I know I can't make you RR

But please do.


	9. Chapter 9 the ceremony and rings

Chapter 9 the ceremony and a special ring.

(Whose pov do you think?)

"Good morning, love." I said.

"Good morning." Hinata said.

"So do you remember today is?"

"My……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….birthday!" I shouted.

"Yeah it is." She said bringing out a gift.

"Should I open it now or later so I can get another gift?" I said.

"You open it when you want."

_This day is going to be perfect __**don't you think fox?**_

**Sure kid.**

"So Hinata we have plan for tonight." I said.

"Really what about."

"Well there's the hokage renaming ceremony."

"you're being named the…"

"6th hokage."

"I love you."

"And I love you." I said kissing her lips. She broke it off

"What else do we have to do?"

"Well we do have my party."

"Great who will be there?"

"All the member of our class."

"Great."  
" I love you."

"I love you too." She said before I made out with her. I loved this feeling of her soft lips against my rugged lips I wanted to do this every moment of every day of my life in any world. But I don't get what I want. Some of my classmate came at that moment to kidnap me to get me ready for my party/coronation.

(Later at the coronation.)

"Naruto get up here." Danzo said. I flashed stepped up there.

"Naruto you probably know the drill."

"Yep."

"then lets do this. Naruto do you promise to up hold the hokage name in honor."

"I do!"

"Then as acting 6th I name you 6th hokage."

"Thank you danzo."

I flashed step down to get Hinata and flash step to the new version of my favorite ramen shop.

(Later at the party)

"Naruto stop making out with Hinata." Said shikamaru.

I flipped him off while keeping my lips to hinata's.

"He is right" Hinata said after break it off.

"Alright but if you can stand up, I'd like to do something."

"Ok" Hinata said before she stood up. I got on one knee

"Hinata will you marry me?" I said.

"of course." She said. "I live with you now. Of course."

"what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Neji. "When did she move into your house?"

"last night at about 7:00. Hiashi called me a demon, I showed him the yashagan, aand he said Hinata is moving with you demon."

"fine but I don't like it."

Great now I have to write a wedding.

Yeah I'll just go with my parent's wedding just change the names.

So next chapiee my favorite OC come home.

You know what I want.

_**Created while listening to MOCKINGBIRD AND LIKE TOY SOILDER**_

_**BY ENIMEN.**_


	10. Chapter 10 dragon come home

Chapter 10 could life get better? Oh yeah it can.

(Naruto pov. Who else's.)

Flashback

"Come on Naruto."

"Wait up dragon."

"Just because you're the 5th's son doesn't give you privileges from me."

"Dragon watch out CHIDORI."

"Pup I didn't need you help."

"I'm sorry poppa dog but it looked you did. You were about to run into a falling tree."

"Really? I'm guessing you cut up the tree."

"Yes sir."

"Good dog."

End flashback.

I came back to hinata's soft lips against my rugged lips, for the 40th time I was in heaven.

"I love when you wake me up like that." I said.

"Was it a good dream?" Hinata said

"The one I woke up to is always better."

"Really and what dream is?"

"The one where you're going to marry me."

"Well guess what?"

"What?"

"That isn't a dream. It is reality."

"I know."

"I love you."

"And I you."

At the hokage's tower.

"Well is this a nice surprise."

"Yeah pup it is." Said dragon

"How have you been poppa?"

"Good Naruto. Who is the girl in picture?"

"My finance Hinata Hyuga."

"Nice a Hyuga."

"Shut up anyways you have a place to stay."

"Yep my parents old place."

"Good then see you."

"Yeah bye."

End of chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11 the wedding

Chapter 11

The wedding.

If you don't know this, I'm not telling pov

"Dragon are you nervous?" I said

"Now what made you say that?" Said dragon

"Your legs are always moving."

"Well I've never been anyone's best man before."

"Really you were excited to do it."

"Well that was this is now."

"Just calm it."

"I might be able to if you have coin."

"sure here' I said tossing him a coin" now what are you going... to... do."

Dragon was spinning the coins between his fingers.

"How are you …?"

"Face forward pup. Your soon-to-be wife is coming."

"Thanks."

I really don't want to go over the wedding but the vows I will

"I, Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze, take you Hinata Hyuga to be my lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health. To protect you and any kids we have together. I love. You."

"I, Hinata Hyuga, take you Naruto Namikaze to be my lawfully wedded husband."

The reception.

"Hey Naruto I got my gift for my best friend." Said dragon

"Really! What."

"Summon Sprit Minato namikaze."

"NARUTO! How is my only son doing? Pretty good to be wed to a Hyuga." Said my dad

"yeah I guess.. but how."

"something that the sprit sage taught me and I'm going to be the next sprit sage and first dragon. MOCKINGBIRD!" suddenly Mockingbird by eminem karaoke started and my dad started sing it. We all started laughing, even my dad.

". I missed joke."

"the joke is the song you sung. That song was written for a girl." I said

"WHAT!!!!! It sounded like it was a good song."

"did you look at the lyrics at all!"

"no"

"it said halie."

Naruto's dad is not back he's there for the wedding.

Yes I looked up the mocking bird

Chapter was written while listening to mockingbird, let's get it strated.


	12. the end

author's note

Well that was the end of this story. there might be a sequel might not be one.

thanks to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
